Kissing Booboos
by Trissie
Summary: Remember when you were little when you would hurt yourself your mom kissed away the pain? HagixSaya Oneshot


Warning: Un-betaed and written at 2am.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLOOD+ or any of its characters no matter how much I may wish otherwise.

* * *

_She really is like a doll._

A fifteen year old Haji looked up from the flowers he was gathering to glance up at Saya. Her head was up high in the clouds, he noted as she twirled around, arms outstretched, wearing the new hat Joel had recently purchased from Paris. He had told them that it was the latest fashion in the city.

_A very spoiled doll,_ he corrected himself shaking his head returning back to the roses. Pink roses.

"Ah!"

He shot up at her cry, just in time to watch a great gust of wind sweep her hat up into the air.

Saya had just picked up her skirts ready to run after the hat when Haji ran past her catching after it.

Finally, getting close to it he jumped up into the air to grasp it but instead all he managed to grab with an indigo ribbon dangling from the rim. A ribbon that freed itself at his insistence.

So focused on trying to retrieve the hat he failed to notice that he falling fast towards the ground. He hissed as he looked down to see that his knee was scraped with steady stream of crimson blood obeying gravity trickling down his leg.

"Haji! Oh, you're bleeding! Are you okay?" she asked breathless from running and trying to catch her breath at the same time. She frowned as she took in his pain stricken face when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"I know just the thing," she murmured to herself before advancing towards him.

That caught his attention. Haji blinked and began to scoot back as she continued to move closer to him.

He could feel his cheeks heat up and inwardly chastised himself as he stuttered, "Really, Saya, I'm ―" He felt his back connect with the tree behind him. Trapped. Despite his protests she just shook her head and laughed.

"Haji, you act as if I'm going to eat you or something. You'll only bleed more if you keep on moving. Now, just stay still."

With wide eyes he watched as she knelt down on the grass in front of him. With a porcelain hand she tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear. His jawed dropped as she bent over his bleeding knee and without even hesitating placed her lips over the scraped skin.

In that moment she had never looked more beautiful to him, with her head bent over his knee. The silken strands she had tried to tuck back came loose to brush against his skin. He wished he could see her eyes but her long lashes hid her half lidded orbs from him.

All too soon she lifted her lips from him, now covered in blood but he didn't notice. Stuck in his trance he missed her words.

"Haji? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" He could have kicked himself for looking like a fool. He knew she would tease him for it later and his fears were confirmed when he listened to her laugh.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No…" he told her. "It doesn't anymore."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed tilting her head to the side with a bright smile, "A kiss makes everything better."

Many years had passed since that day. Haji was no longer that fifteen year old boy. That distant memory almost like a dream now. Just like the times before Diva's release felt as if they never existed. Those days where his Saya was carefree and not weighed down by her current burden.

Kill Diva.

But then this Saya had changed in a good way. She finally regained her smile. Even if it wasn't for him he was still glad to know it was there.

He watched as a Chirotera tried to strike her from behind. Before his claws could even touch her he was there taking the blow for her while she dealt with the other one.

Glancing over his shoulder his eyes met hers. With a quick tilt to her head she vanquished the Chirotera facing her and using Haji as leverage vaulted herself off his shoulders to stab the other one in the back.

Though they had won neither came away unscathed. As always Haji had taken most of it but it was Saya that wavered on her feet.

In an instant he was at her side catching her before she could fall.

"Saya…"

"I'm alright. Just tired." She whispered softly against his chest.

With a nod he swept her off her feet into his arms. He waited until he felt her arms slide around his neck before taking off onto the nearest rooftop. Several minutes later he stopped in a nearby park and placed her gently on a bench. The park was empty, the moon their only light.

Kneeing in front of her he took her hand into his and gently touched a particularly deep cut. He looked up into her face to see her watching him. Their eyes met for a second time.

She looked away first opting instead to stare at his hand still holding hers.

"It'll heal. It always will," she muttered faintly. She made to take her hand from his but froze when she saw the intense look he gave her.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." His voice was quiet but strong. Each word enunciated clearly to get his meaning across. She could hide it in front of the others but not him. Never him.

"Haji…"

He lifted her hand up to his lips and laid a soft kiss on her gash where the gash lay.

He was wrong all those years ago. Then he had thought she had never been more beautiful but all those dresses and fineries paled as he looked at her now. Clothes torn and stained with blood, hair cropped short but she never looked more majestic. Her eyes glazed over half hidden but watching him. Lips parted slightly.

Reaching up he brushed aside her bangs. It was then he noticed the smeared blood from a cut on her cheek underneath her left eye. With his thumb he wiped away the blood and the tear that definitely refused to fall. She placed her hand over his and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

Rising slightly he leaned forward to place his lips against the cut already healing. Kissing it gently he let his lips linger longer than they should. He pulled back slowly to meet her questioning eyes. The corner of his lips lifted just slightly as her words from a distant time sprang to his mind.

"A kiss makes everything better."

* * *

A/N: And viola! There's my little drabble. I'm not completely satisfied with the beginning so I may rewrite it later. Now there are a few things that need some explaining. The second half takes part during the year that Saya and Haji are separated from the others. If you guess that then kudos to you. 

When the idea for this drabble first came to my mind it was actually going to be Saya giving Haji the kiss. I was noticing how in every episode it was him that was constantly being beaten up and I kept on thinking, "Aw, poor Haji. His booboos deserve a kiss."

Instead it ended up being the other way around. Mainly because at that point I couldn't see Saya doing that no matter how much I wanted it to happen. So mix together BLOOD, a hopeless romantic, and no sleep and this was the result.

It also wasn't supposed to be as lovey dovey as it turned out. It was going to be more subtle but listening to Saya's Love changed that.

The lack of BLOOD+ fanfictions makes me sad so keep an eye out later this week for my new story which, IB willing, will be up by the weekend.

Hopefully I made you smile )


End file.
